All Magic Comes With A Price
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: Based on the OUAT Tv series. Only changes: Emma broke the curse at 27, and a few of the later events will happen earlier. A family fic between David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Prince Neal. This story takes place when Emma is still getting use to her powers and Elsa is still in town. WARNING adult spanking, lots of family fluff and will feature adults acting like kids.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

David- 48

Mary Margaret- 48

Emma- 28

Prince Neal- 3 months

 **FOLLOW UP INFORMATION**

This story will follow the idea of Emma being jealous of her younger brother even though she is an adult. It will contain language, verbal discipline and physical discipline so if you take offence at the idea of an adult getting punished then please don't read.

* * *

 **David's POV**

Today hasn't been the hardest day of work. My day consisted of a few people calling me for help, and then when no-one was wanting me, I stared at the picture of my daughter, Emma, and I standing outside the sheriff's car. Having my daughter working with me is my dream come true and it is a great way to bond, giving that Snow and I have spent the last 28 years missing out on everything. I looked over and saw the sweet notes beside the picture before sighing, because I wish I could've been a part of her life from the beginning. This is the father-daughter relationship that I hope never ends.

Around a year ago, when we were stuck in Neverland, my wife and I discovered that we were expecting our second child, and to say that Emma took the news lightly would be an understatement. We spent the rest of our time on that island trying to correct the attitude Emma was using but all our attempts to do so failed.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Normal POV**

As Snow and David walk on with Regina and Killian, Emma trudges heavily behind them, making sure that her feet make all the noise but her mouth doesn't. Once they make it up a hill, Emma only being half way up, Mary Margaret and David stop and turn sternly towards their daughter. Regina and Killian walk on.

"Emma, we need to talk!" Mary Margaret said sternly as though she had ran out of patients with her daughter's sudden change of attitude.

"What is there to talk about?" Emma replied rudely and like she was trying her best to shrug everything off.

"Why have you suddenly became so rude since you found out?"

"Because you're obviously trying to replace me! I didn't have a fairytale upbringing non like you! My first foster parents, the Swans gave me up when I was three and when they had their own kid! All you want to do is have everything you've never had with me and then you'll throw me out!"

"Emma, we would never_."

"Just fucking save it!" Emma snapped in a rude manner.

"EMMA RUTH SWAN!" David scolded his daughter although in all fairness he was trying his best to stay out of the argument.

"Excuse me. Ruth?" Emma commented, obviously confused.

"Yes. That is your full name." said Mary Margaret.

"Why the heck do I have to be full-named now? I never had a full name growing up! It was always just Emma."

"Emma Ruth! Your second name is after my mother who actually did save the likelihood of you being born. When she was dying she insisted that your mother should drink the water that would have cured her. You're 27 years old! I expect more from you Emma Ruth Swan!" David stepped in again.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're trying to replace me."

Emma walks on as Snow and David watch her from behind!

"When we get to our next camp you are not going to be involved with anything else!" David shouted over to his daughter who was having a serious attitude problem.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

That is the jealousy that is still going on today. When my son, Neal, was born just a few months after that, Emma was good when she was around Henry, but as soon as he left, the jealousy kicked in. Now our relationship isn't as good as it was, but hopefully, it will get better once all of this stopped.

I was told that I could leave now so I left my office, grabbed my keys and went out. Everything was calm until I witnessed purple smoke growing over the buildings. Looking at it, it was obvious that Gold was involved with this so I just walked on. However, it was a while after that when Leroy ran past me, and I looked back at him while he told me to watch what my kid was doing in the future. I sighed into myself after he said that. He has to be daydreaming! Neal is only a few months old so… Emma? No! It can't be my baby girl who's in trouble! I looked around the town again and remembered that Regina had been teaching my daughter magic recently so I may as well get home in case anyone else gets hurt.

...

On my return, I could hear crying coming out of our apartment. Neal hardly ever cries so if this is his voice then something has definitely gone wrong. I went in and the look on my wife's face looked terrified. I looked around then asked what had happened and where Emma was. The answer shocked me because I found out that she had been sent to her room a while ago for trying to put everyone's life at risk. For a minute, I tried to process that my daughter had done such a thing, but my anger became too much for me and I knew that I would have to punish her for it.

"EMMA SWAN!" I yelled up the stairs, my voice sounding like I was not messing.

She appeared on the stairs and I sighed into myself while I endured my disappointment. How could she do that to our town? How could she disobey her mother and I? How could she put her brother's life at risk? I took a step closer to her while she took a step back, and I sighed again before talking to her firmly.

"Emma; do you have anything you want to say about this?" I asked her while showing that I wasn't joking.

"Sorry Daddy."

Oh no! She just called me Daddy. I can't punish her now or she'll be really upset. Why is it that the one thing daughters seem to be experts at tying themselves around their Dad's fingers? I looked over at my wife who mouthed the words 'stay strong' over to me, and at that I looked back at Emma and give her a warning with my eye, although I found it extremely hard to remain this stern with her.

"EMMA; DO NOT BE MOVING ANYWHERE! I want you to give me an explanation as to why your mother looks so distressed and why your baby brother has just started crying." I scolded her firmly.

I watched as she looked over at Snow and Neal, before looking back up at me. By this time, however, I was tapping my foot repeatedly on the floor and my hands were on my hips. Secretly, she must have known that she was going to be punished because the next thing I knew she was giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm Sorry Daddy." she said with her lip out.

I walked over to her and before she made it up the stairs again, I put my grip firmly around her arm and dragged her carefully over to the sofa. The way I was dragging her wasn't exactly hard enough to make sure she wasn't able to breathe, but was enough to get a warning through to her that I was not going to put up with this behaviour anymore.

"This is going to be dealt with young lady. You're my daughter and it's about time I started treating you like you're my child."

I sat on the sofa which I had went over to and before the seconds went on for any longer, I pulled my daughter over my knee. After doing so, I rested my arm on her upper back and waited a few other seconds before starting.

"YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT US OR PUT OUR LIVES IN DANGER LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY!" I scolded her before l lay five hard smacks on her bum.

"You can't call me that!" She cried and to be honest, it made me want to punish her even more.

"EXCUSE ME! I THINK YOU'LL FIND I CAN LITTLE GITL!" I said before laying down seven more smacks.

"Daddy, please stop!" she cried and to be honest, it was enough to break my heart. Nevertheless, I knew that I had to finish the punishment.

So that this punishment could finish as soon as possible I laid another sixteen smacks on her bum and then decided that was enough.

"Up now young lady!"

I watched as she got up and when I was standing she flung her arms around me and hugged me. My eyes went pleadingly over towards Snow, and I stroked Emma's hair before stopping when she had finally calmed down.

"Emma; I want an apology for this." I said in my stern and no nonsense voice.

"Sorry Dad." she said through tears.

I hugged her tighter for another minute and after I had let go, I looked sternly into her eyes again.

"Go to your room!"

Luckily, she listened to what I told her, but when she was upstairs I heard the door slam. I then walked back over to my wife who was cradling Neal in her arms and I sighed before falling in love with the look on his face. I will never let anyone come in the middle of me and my family.


	2. Emma Wrongs The Family Again

**David's POV**

As the day goes on I'm finding it even harder to realise that my daughter has put the entire neighbourhood at risk. What makes me even more mad is that while I was rushing home I saw an ice monster and when I question Emma about it, she denies all knowledge. How could she lie like that? I saw that ice monster with my own eyes and she's been involved with so many spells recently that I can't actually trust her anymore. When I was up in her room earlier I was treated with such disrespect and as soon as I went downstairs I had to get a lot of comfort from my darling wife. I mentioned how I wanted to take her out for the night but Snow started saying about how she didn't want to leave Neal and how she didn't trust that Emma would be responsible enough. This has been the problem for a while now and I think it is mostly Emma's attitude that is making us worry. I managed to persuade her to go out but it took me to say that if Emma gave us any trouble it would be dealt with. Now all I have to do is talk to Emma about this arrangement and punish her if she gives me any trouble.

"EMMA! COME HERE!" I called up the stairs.

I kept on cradling Neal while Emma walked down the stairs and then over to me as she showed me attitude. I sighed as I saw what had come over her. This attitude of hers is really becoming a problem but I don't exactly know what the cause of it is or how I can stop it. I stared disappointedly at her as she swaggered over to me and I sat down and looked at my son who was currently resting in my arms.

"Emma, your mother and I are going out tonight and we need someone to babysit so could you look after your baby brother tonight?"

"For fuck's sake!"

I took a deep breath into myself. "Emma!" I thought into myself. "Watch your mouth little girl!"

"Emma Ruth Swan! You do not use that sort of language with me young lady!" I scolded her.

"Dad I can talk to you however the hell I want! What am I to you? A fucking slave?"

That does it! I cannot actually believe she spoke that way to me.

"Watch your mouth little girl."

"I can't babysit! I'm going out tonight!"

"EMMA; I have already said that you're not allowed out, and Regina has agreed to take Henry until she hears anything, so that means that you can babysit. Act like that well behaved girl I really know!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE NOT_!"

"Watch what you're going to say next young lady!"

"DAD JUST FUCK_!"

Just then, Snow appeared and I sighed frustratingly as she walked slowly to my side. I really need this support right now because I am starting to go way too soft on my baby girl.

"EMMA! Do not use that language with your father young lady!" Snow said like she was very much at the end of her tither with our girl.

"Mom just_!"

"DON'T YOU DARE EM_!"

"Fu_!"

"EMMA RUTH SWAN!" Snow yelled disappointedly and shocked.

I watched as Emma tried to send magic towards my wife but pulled her back before she started hurting her. So that she would know that she was more than caught out I handed Neal over to Snow before applying two hard smacks to Emma's bottom and then turned her around so that she would be looking straight into my face.

"EMMA; WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE THIS EVER SINCE YOUR BROTHER WAS BORN!"

"It's because he's a jerk!"

"Emma Ruth Swan! Don't you ever say that about my son again!" Snow scolded her.

"Fuck off Mom!"

How could she talk to her mother that way? I am so disappointed and shocked that she spoke that way to her mother! I took another deep breath in but my anger just became too strong. I grabbed one of her arms and once they were raised up I swatted her bottom three more times. I was so filled up with emotions that when I had finished spanking her I pulled her towards me and gave her a glare that would show how I was beyond raging with her.

"EMMA! THAT IS IT! YOU WILL NEVER TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT AND I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU SWORE AT YOUR MOM! AS A PUNISHMENT YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND YOU ARE BABYSITTING WHETHER YOU ARE HAPPY WITH IT OR NOT! THIS BEHAVIOUR BETTER CHANGE BY THE TIME WE GET HOME YOUNG LADY!"

I grabbed Neal's bag of baby supplies and handed them over to Emma.

"Now Emma, I hope you can look after your brother like a responsible big sister and his next feed is at...?" I froze because I had forgotten this information again.

"Nine." Snow told me while she continued rocking Neal.

"His next feed is at nine. Also, don't try doing anything to him because if he's distressed you will be further punished when we get home."

I heard Emma mumble something under her breath but didn't exactly pick up on it. However, before I passed Neal over to her I took my chance to warn her about this behaviour again.

"And Emma; I would ground you from your phone but that is a way for us to stay in touch with you and to make sure your baby brother is ok. Please try to be good."

I asked Snow to pass Neal over to Emma and once she did, I sighed into myself. If I do have to punish her again when I get home it will be the second time in a day and I will be so annoyed. I followed Snow out of the house and held the door for her and before I closed it, I gave Emma a warning with my eye. I've got a feeling this is going to be a long night.

...

 **Emma's POV**

Babysitting my little brother is the least of my favourite things. I've been feeling this way for a while now and I can't help just thinking that I hope Neal would go somewhere. Something I've also noticed is that I'm always in trouble now and Neal hardly ever gets shouted at because what is Mom's excuse? He's just a baby! Yes; I get that, but neither of my parents would've picked up on me swearing before he was born and now it's the first thing they pick up on. As soon as the door closed I carried Neal over to the other side of the room and then left him there because I didn't know what else to do with him.

"Right, so you can stay here and I'm going to go and keep myself happy."

I got up then and walked over to the door before opening it. There stood Killian and I made myself look flattered as soon as I saw him.

"Hello Hook!" I said all high-pitched.

"Hello Miss Swan!" he replied in almost the same way.

I guided him in and then walked over to the sofa so the two of us could sit down, something that we both did.

"Emma, I just want to ask you something, Love."

"What is it Killian?"

"Aren't you supposed to not be doing anything except looking after Neal tonight?"

"Yes but my parents aren't here so I can actually do what I want and right now, I want you."

"That's what I like about you Swan. So, could you show me what you can do with that magic?"

I magicked the science containers over and started putting all these different things in. I've never really been trained on this but I've seen Regina do it so it can't be that hard. Soon, everything started going wrong and the whole place was a mess but when I thought about cleaning everything my phone said that Mom was trying to FaceTime me. I am so busted!

 **FaceTime Moments**

"Hi Ems! How_ why's everything purple over there?" Mom or Mary Margaret said to me with a very strict look on her face.

"It must be technical difficulties going on with your phone." I answered trying to hide the fact that I'd actually broken the rules, but all I got in reply was a very strict looking mom who then gave me a warning while she spoke to me again.

"EMMA! DON'T BE TRYING TO TRICK ME!" she warned but of course I didn't listen.

"Seriously Mom! Why do you have to be so uncool? I'm surprised you even know how to work this thing!"

"EMMA!" they both yelled at me.

While they were shouting at me Neal started crying again and I mumbled something under my breath, not aware that my parents could hear exactly what I said.

"Just fucking shut up Neal." I mumbled under my breath.

"EMMA RUTH SWAN!" they both shouted at me. Well I don't have to listen to them, do I? They gave me up at birth after all!

"What's wrong with you guys? Can't you both just chill?" I said with attitude.

"EMMA; this better be sorted by the time we get home and our house better look like it did before we left or you will be in BIG TROUBLE!" Dad scolded me.

Oh no! I'm in so much trouble now! What happens if I do get caught? They'll probably react worse than how my foster parents did when I was a teenager. So that I could save myself I began to make random break up noises and then hung up on them.

 **End Of FaceTime**

Right! Sort all this out, sort all this out. Wait! I'm already not allowed to leave the house tonight and if I don't get all this sorted I'll be punished again. This fucking sucks! Could I use magic to do it? All the thoughts were becoming too much for me so I walked over to Killian and stopped in my tracks so I could have a heart to heart conversation with him, as I leaned against the sofa.

"I'm so scared of what they're going to do to me Killian." I said while showing him that I was scared.

"Don't worry Emma. I won't let them do too much to you."

"But Killian! Dad smacked me this morning and I'm afraid that he might punish me like that again. Plus I was warned before they went out that if I did anything else I would get punished.

"Aren't you over 20 years old, love?"

I'm 28 but my dad's raising me with the same rule he was raised with. You're punished until you move out. I just feel so jealous of Neal now and I know that I shouldn't but I do!"

"So if you get grounded what will happen to Henry?"

"The kid has two moms so he'll be staying with Regina."

"How long do we have until your parents come home?" he asked eagerly.

"Two hours, why?"

"I thought you might want to have some time with me, Love."

"That would be great Killian."

We started making out on the sofa and I loved every minute of it. I loved the feeling of Hook's lips against mine, and even his tongue managed to enchant me. Even his hook managed to enchant me and over the next few minutes, I began losing track of time. In fact, I only began realising what happened when I heard familiar shouting. We must have been on top of each other because one minute I was enjoying all of this, then a knock and then_.

"EMMA RUTH SWAN!" yelled a voice that sounded very much like David's.

Killian went flying back and then the shouting continued. I saw my dad's face going from angry to mad and I bit my tongue. Oh my God! I'm in so much trouble now!

"KILLIAN; GO AND STAND IN THE CORNER!"

I watched as Killian moved away from me but then Dad used the same strictness with me as he looked directly into my face.

"YOU; COME!"

While Dad got me up and dragged me over to our table, I looked at how Hook was walking slowly over to the corner. For a while I wasn't paying attention at all but then I felt a quick tug on my arm which was followed by a single smack. When we got over to the table, I was told to sit down, and Dad looked down at me with a stern look on his face.

...

 **David's POV**

I am so angry at my daughter now! We leave her to look after her brother and she decides to practice her magic, then she lies to me and then she makes out with someone who she knows I don't approve of. However, it is not that that really annoys me. No! It's the fact that she ignored her little brother and I am just appalled at this behavior. As soon as I had her at the table I made her sit down and she started moving as soon as she sat. I stared down at her so that she would know she was in trouble. I hate this part of parenting!

"I'm sorry Daddy." she said quietly.

"I don't want to speak to you right now." I said firmly. Yes; I know it isn't nice for me to lock her out like that but I'm just too angry right now. I went to get a coffee and sat down for a moment while I gathered myself. Then I went back to where I left Emma and sat down on the table before I sighed into myself before I continued scolding her again.

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"EMMA; I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!"

"I know Daddy."

"First of all, you're grounded until further notice AND YOU WILL BE GETTING PUNISHED BY YOUR MOTHER AND ME!"

"DAD! Please no!"

Just then I saw Snow come in and I sighed so that I could signal that I was having problems with our daughter. She looked like she was out of patients and I knew that Emma had to be punished for breaking our trust.

"Emma, what's wrong with your brother?" Snow asked

"Do you think I give a fuck about him?"

"EMMA; do not use that language princess!" I scolded her while I tried to remain strict.

"I'm not a princess! Just because you_!"

"EMMA; stop it! I've had it with the attitude!"

Great! So have I!

"EMMA; I AM WARNING YOU!"

"Whatever." she said while rolling her eyes.

"THAT'S IT YOUNG LADY! YOU'RE GETTING TWENTY-EIGHT WITH THE BELT!"

"DAD!"

"And I will be sending you straight to your room afterwards because you have been so disrespect today!"

"CAN BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"EMMA!" Mary Margaret shouted at our daughter sternly.

"What?" Emma snapped.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" my wife concluded.

"How could you? I've only known you for a while!"

I pulled the chair beside me out and looked at Emma as soon as I sat down.

"Emma, get over my knee right now young lady!"

I watched as she remained reluctant and backed away from me, but since I didn't have any patients right now I pulled her over my knee giving her no time to fight. Then I brought my belt off and kept it in my hands so that I would be ready to start. I smacked her with it twenty-eight times so I could make her learn that no matter what age she was, she would still be punished. After I had finished I look down so that I could talk to her and I spoke to her before I let her up.

"Is there anything you want to say to me young lady?"

"Sorry Daddy." she replied through tears of crying.

I hugged her for around three minutes so that she could calm down and once she was calm enough, Snow called her over. We can both agree that this is our least favourite part of parenting but it is something that does have to be done no matter how much you love your child. I watched as Emma was lowered over her mother's knee and then how Snow was punishing her. However, after a while it became too long and I urged for the punishment to stop. Six more smacks were added on and when my daughter stood up I could see the tears in her eyes, but I applaud my wife for staying strong.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED OUT WHEN YOUR FATHER OR I GIVE YOU PERMISSION!" Snow scolded her.

"Yes mom and sorry."

Once Emma was in her room I sat down beside Mary Margaret on the sofa. In all these years, I never thought I would have to punish my daughter as an adult but the attitude was just getting on my nerves! We sat talking to each other for ages and then I realised that Killian was still in my house. I walked over to him and then pulled him out of the corner before looking angrily into his face.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"A simple please would be nice mate!"

"I am not your mate and I do not want you in my house!"

"Just chill mate!"

I put my arm around his with a tight grip and then dragged him over to the door before opening it and pushing him out.

"Listen to me! I never want to see you in my house again and you will not be left alone with my daughter!"

"I wouldn't be so hard on me mate! You're dragging your daughter away from you and she already feels jealous of your son."

I closed the door in his face and then rested myself on the sofa beside Snow. Emma's jealous of Neal? She's 28 years old and has a kid of her own so I'm finding that very unlikely. Either way, I'm going to talk to her later on about this behavior but right now I just need to relax.

...

So guys, what do you think of this story so far? I originally wrote this on Wattpad but I wanted to give more people a glimpse. Anyway, for the next chapter I was thinking that I should concentrate more on Emma's jealousy towards Neal, but to also show a bit of the Daddy's Little Girl relationship between her and David. Please give me your thoughts on this idea, as well as ways I could do it and I'll see what I could do.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl Part 1

Disclaimer: I struggled a wee bit with this chapter because I wanted it to follow the Daddy's Little Girl theme between David and Emma. It was then suggested that I should let Hook get punished by David so that's what I've shown at the end, but it did take a while to develop the idea. Hope you all like it anyway.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Mary Margaret's POV**

Seriously Emma, what is wrong with you? That was the thought that wouldn't get out of my head. I more than love her. My heart longs to regain all those moments I missed out on all those years ago but still, they are all impossible to go back to, even with the most powerful magic. I just wish I could find out what was wrong with her. I am currently feeding Neal and all of what happened last night with the babysitting incident is all coming back to me. _'Emma; we told you that you were to_ babysit,' I thought into myself. _'W_ hy _did you have to disobey our rules?_ ' My disappointment began to go extremely high. Oh Emma! Why did you have to put your brother's life at risk? Why did you have to have sex with the pirate instead of doing what you were told to do? Why were you so irresponsible? As I continued rocking my baby back and forth, I looked down on him so that I could explain my anger.

"Someone's sister is in very big trouble today." I told him as if I was making him excited for something.

I looked over towards David who was trying his best to make us breakfast. This must be so hard on him. I have never seen him become so angry before but yesterday his anger just went over the limit. Having the patients to put up with disciplining his baby girl twice no doubt proved to be a challenge, nonetheless having to remain strong with her throughout their arguments. I waited until David had completely finished with the breakfast, and then we all settled around the table. Well, everyone but Emma.

"What are we going to do with her David?"

"I don't know Snow. I just don't know."

"We trusted her. We trusted her to look after her baby brother and she put his life at risk and had sex with someone she knows we don't approve of!"

"I know, and I'm planning to punish Killian for doing that as well."

David doesn't like Killian very much but I think it it is for the same reason that my father didn't like him. They're all protective of their daughters and on this level, I can sympathetic towards Emma. However, looking back at how she behaved last night I am siding with David as I believe that my darling daughter needs to see that her actions can rub off on other people.

"In that case you should make Emma watch and tell them that they are both to stand in the corner together. But I want you to deal with her first."

"I'm going to talk to her about that as soon as we eat."

…

 **David's POV**

I've been thinking Emma's mistakes over in my head ever since last night. Overall, I'm feeling very much disappointed in her but I have no idea how I'm going to stay strong on her again. Emma, why did you not do what you were told? How hard is it to follow rules? Why have you suddenly just started behaving so badly? You know how much I love you! Throughout the first ten minutes of your life I was so proud of you for not crying, but now that your behaving like a teenager I just don't know what to do.

For the next few minutes I sat having a conversation with my wife, cooing a few words to my new born son, and finishing my breakfast.| Our conversation went along the same lines we were both angry about _ Emma. Yes, I know I have to be more strict. Over the last year I have avoided shouting at my daughter, but why can't I do things that way? She's my baby girl and I don't want to lose her again. Snow, on the other hand, had different ideas about what was going to happen throughout today, and I knew exactly what was involved with that. She narrowed her eyes at me and I sent her a confused glance back, because that was exactly how I was feeling. If she means that she'll deal with our daughter then I'm in agreement, but the way that she's looking at me suggests that that's not the case. I remained quiet for another moment, but by the time I spoke up I had completely changed from the man I was last night. I was filled with regret.

"I can't, Snow. I can't do it. She's my baby girl and I just can't_." I said through guilt of spanking Emma last night.

"David; Emma needs you to punish her. She needs you to be firm and to show her who's boss. What happened to the no nonsins man I saw yesterday?"

"I regret everything I did. She'll want to get away from me." I replied while thinking the worst.

"Dave, you need to punish her. Just go up to deal with her."

"Yes, but maybe_." I started before being cut off.

"David; you will deal with her and talk about the disrespect we were shown last night, or are you stubborn just like her and will I have to step in?"

I'm not stubborn, am I?

"I'm not stubborn!" I snapped at her.

I gulped into myself as I realised what I just did and waited for Snow to shout back at me.

"Sorry, my love." I said quickly before I continued to bite my lip.

"We will talk about that later." Snow said.

Boy, I'm in big trouble now!

I sighed into myself while I remained seated. Now it is easy to say that I am in trouble with my wife later and that will be something I'm not looking forward to. When the pressure Snow was giving me was becoming too much, I stood up and then went upstairs to Emma's room. My main problem is my fear of losing Emma again and my disappointment is another add on to this. The only thing she knew about us for years was that we gave her up before she was even an hour old, even though we've told her countless times that we had no other choice. When I was just outside her room I took another deep sigh into myself and shook my head. That was when I knocked lightly on the door and went in, so that all of this could be dealt with as soon as possible.

"Ems." I said softly while using one of the many nicknames I had for her since before she was even born.

"What do you want with me now? Want to shout at me a bit more? Well just remember that I don't want to see you so if you could just_."

I walked over to her bed and sat down before looking down on her.

"Emma, I want you to stop using that attitude. I have had enough of it and_." I said calmly and firmly.

My focus was damaged when I saw that Emma was giving me the puppy dog eyes and I brought my hand up to my face before shaking my head in it. After doing so, I turned my head back in her direction and tried my best to look sternly into her eyes.

"Come on Ems. Stop giving me those eyes." I said while feeling my heart melt.

"Why should I? Ever since I came here I've tried to be enough for you! What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve all this attention being snatched away from me by some bald, fat child?"

I know this is coming from the first foster family she was with. They gave her up when she was only three years old as soon as they had their own kid and she was in and out of foster care ever since then. This is what I feared most about having another child and it is just going to be the struggle of making her see that I still love her. But either way that comment she made about her brother was just not right and I do need to address it!

"You do not talk about your brother like that! Emma Ruth; we told you even before Neal was born that he would be taking a lot of your attention but that we would still love you. Your behavior has changed completely since then young lady! I have never been so disappointed in anyone before, especially my own child!"

"Is that what you think of me daddy?" she said in a cute and innocent voice while giving me the puppy dog eyes.

My heart melted at that. Why is it that my daughter who I didn't know for 27 years still knows how to get on my good side when she shouldn't be? I know Snow wants me to be harder on Emma but obviously a bit of love wouldn't hurt. Would it? I got up and looked down on Emma again so that I could talk all this through again.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you like that, princess."

"Princess?" she asked.

"Well technically you are one." I said with a silent chuckle.

"I've never been called that in my life!"

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady." I reminded her again with a stern voice.

"Sorry Dad."

I silently chuckled into myself and went back over to Emma, kissed her forhead and stroked those giant blonde curls.

"I want you to stay here at least until you are told that you can come out. Love you baby girl."

"Love you too."

I got up and left Emma's room. Why was I that soft? Snow is going to kill me now. She specifically told me to reason with Emma about what happened last night, but instead I don't even mention it and if she gave me any trouble, which she did, I would punish her for it. Instead, I only raise my voice at her once and then treat her like she's an angel in her daddy's eyes. Woah! Snow's talk with me is going to be long.

When I was downstairs I saw that my gorgeous wife was sitting on the sofa, watching tv, and still rocking Neal. I thought over what happened upstairs and gulped into myself. My heart was telling me to open up about what happened but my brain was telling me to lie about the whole thing. I stood still for another minute and after Snow called me over I sat beside her and put my arm around her, obviously trying to get on her good side before I would probably get shouted at.

"How did punishing Emma go?" she asked with an eager tone.

Oh no! That was the question I wasn't looking forward to. What do I do now to keep both Emma and I out of trouble?

"It went good. She started to disrespect me a bit more when we were only a bit into the conversation but I punished her for it afterwards. Is that ok for you, my love?"

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" She said with the same tone I had used on Emma not so long ago.

"N, no, um." I know that she thinks I'm lying now because the way I'm talking sounds like I'm trying to imagine something.

"David; stop lying! You forget that I can see past all of that! Did you scold her about what happened last night? Did you punish her further for her actions? Did you even reason with her? she scolded me.

I'm in more than enough trouble now! I know that she can see past a lie much like Emma but I really don't want to get into too much trouble.

"I didn't punish her." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that, David?" she questioned firmly enough that it made me jump.

"I didn't punish her!" I yelled back even though I knew that I would be punished even further.

"David whatever your middle name is Nolan!"

Geez Snow! Just chill! I had to go soft on her! She thought I didn't love her anymore! And just in case you're still wondering, my middle name's James. My mother decided to use the name so she could still honour my brother even though I never met the guy!

"You know you shouldn't have told me that, David James Nolan."

I cringed as I heard my full name being used by my wife.

"Please Snow?"

"What about your daughter?" she said after taking in a heavy sigh.

"Don't you mean our daughter?" I asked confused.

"When she's this badly behaved, she's your daughter. So since you didn't punish her did you at least try reasoning with her?"

"I only shouted at her twice."

"What were you doing the rest of the time?"

"Showing Emma that her daddy loves her."

"And since when does good behavior get rewarded, David Nolan." she said sounding like she was going to punish me pretty soon.

"It doesn't, my love."

"That is quite correct, and it is also the reason why you are going to be taking up all of Emma's shifts at the station while she is grounded."

Is she seriously punishing me? No! She can't be!

"Snow, you can't seriously be punishing me."

"Oh can I not, shepheard boy! Now you can take our son while I go and check on Emma. I will finish this discussion with you later."

She handed Neal over to me, who was now fast asleep, but I stood and rocked him anyway. At least getting punished is something for me to look forward to_ not! A few seconds later I heard Snow screaming and it took a few extra seconds for me to realise what was going on.

"Emma! Emma! EMMA RUTH SWAN!" she shouted but I guess she's just overreacting again, as usual.

I roled my eyes and turned my head back down in Neal's direction so I could talk to him.

"Your mommy's getting angry again. Women aye?"

Just then I noticed Snow coming down the stairs again and I took a step back in case she heard what I said, which would mean I would be in even more trouble. However, she actually said something that I didn't expect.

"Emma's gone missing!"

….

Hey guys! So I tried having another part of this but my wifi wouldn't let me post it because it was so long. Hook's spanking will be shown in Daddy's Little Girl part 2 along with a couple of other things.


	4. Daddy's Little Girl Part 2

**Emma's POV**

Neal needs this, Neal needs that _ the whole world revolves around Neal. Yes, I get that he's a baby and that I shouldn't be showing this sort of jealousy because I'm 28, but it still doesn't take away the fact that they're trying to replace me. They probably don't even realise I'm gone, speaking of, let me explain where I'm sneaking off to.

I encouraged Henry to sneak out and we're meeting up with Red, Elsa and Killian. Well, technically Killian was told last night not to see me again but that would be David's rule anyway so we may as well break that rule now if our relationship is going to stay healthy and alive.

We were all meeting at the town line because there's apparently something going on down there. When I arrived, I saw that there was an ice cave standing just on the line, meaning that no-one could enter or leave Storybrooke.

"Hey guys! So is this it?" I asked eagerly.

"Yea, it is." Ruby replied.

"How can you get it down?" I asked although I was a wee bit panicked.

"As the person who put it up, I honestly don't know. My magic isn't powerful enough to do such a thing." said Elsa.

"Have you asked Gold?" I asked. He would be perfect with this sort of thing.

"He's out of town with Belle for a few days." Henry told me.

"Right. Well this is a problem then." I concluded.

"Yes, and what's an even bigger problem is that you're meant to be grounded." Killian remarked.

Great! Now my entire secret is out! I shot a glare in Hook's direction, just as Henry turned to talk to me.

"Wait! You're grounded? As in grounded, grounded?" Henry asked.

"Yea kid."

"Awesome!"

I smiled slightly and then turned back to face the ice cave.

"So who's going in there?" I asked.

"I was thinking you should because you are the savior after all." Ruby replied.

"Yes, and the savior might be able to do something." Elsa said.

"Right. I'll do it, but Elsa, you're coming with me. Anyone got any of our Walkie-Talkies?"

"I do. The lad gave me some earlier today before you snuck out."

Killian threw one over to me and kept the other one so that we could chat amongst each other.

"That's great! Henry; you stay with Hook and Red. I shouldn't be too long."

"Normally I would argue against your wishes but this time, I'm cool with that."

I turned and followed Elsa into the ice cave. Hopefully this is simple and neither of my parents have noticed that I'm gone.

….

 **Killian's POV**

Two hours have past. Emma said she wouldn't be too long but now I'm starting to get worried. Luckily, I did keep one of the Walkie-Talkies so if there is an emergency, we can pick up on it quickly. I turned round and saw David running towards us while the sheriff's car was parked behind. Oh bloody Hell! This is going to be hard to explain.

"Where's my daughter?"

"I haven't seen her." I lied.

"You better not be lying to me, Pirate!"

"I'm not lying to you."

"You better tell me where Emma is in the next minute or so help me Pirate I will not be happy." David said in a way that scared me.

I stayed quiet. I was not going to sell my girlfriend out a second time, especially after what happened last night.

"She went into the ice cave and has been there for the last two hours."

Great! There's our little secret out!

"Henry; go home. I can warn you that you will not be seeing your mother for quite a long time."

I watched as Henry nodded and then ran back towards Regina's house. However, my head then turned round to see a very angry looking David glaring at me.

"Um, sorry sir."

"It's Sheriff Nolan to you and we will be having some serious words later. Now pass me that Walkie-Talkie!"

I did as he asked in case he was planning on doing what I think he is. How could I disobey his orders if he is planning on punishing me the same way as he did to Emma last night? I'd be stupid not to follow if that's in my future. As soon as he cought our walkie-talkie he brought it up to his mouth and started talking as if he was panicking.

"Emma! Emma; can you hear me?"

"D, Dad."

"What's wrong with you Emma?"

"C, c, ca, cold."

"Emma, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"She's getting sick in here." Elsa shouted down the walkie talkie and I bit my lip as I imagined what was coming next.

"Who are you?" David asked nervously.

"T, th, tha, that's E, Elsa."

"Emma, we need to get you out of there."

"C, can't."

"What do you mean by can't?"

"C, m, m, mel_."

"Emma? Emma!"

I watched as David dropped the walkie-talkie and sat down miserably. This must be so hard on him. He might be losing his daughter thanks to me and he's already spent years looking for her. I picked up the walkie-talkie and then went and sat beside him. For a few minutes we talked about stuff and I tried to feed into what was going to happen to me later, but nothing became clear. Suddenly, just as we were going to talk a bit more, Emma came out alongside Elsa and the ice cave began to break a bit. I looked at David, who still had his head in his hands and I tried to allert him as to what had happened.

"David, look round." I said.

"Emma!" David said with joy.

He ran over to her and flung his arms around her, but this hugging embrace only lasted for a few seconds since Emma's life was at a critical state.

David- We have to get you home now so that we can warm you up. Killian; you're coming with us.

I followed David over to the car and once Emma was in, I got in beside her. Ruby and Elsa both stayed back so that they would not get into trouble and whilest I was in the car, I had to make sure that I behaved myself. The car ride back to the Charmings' was quite quiet and I started to wish that the rest of the night wouldn't be so long. However, before David started driving he stuck the heating on and the rest of the drive was silent.

…

 **David's POV**

'Seriously Emma! Why did you scare us like that?' That was the question that just wouldn't get out of my head. In a way, I wanted to ask her that question out loud but I knew that by giving her the silent treatment, she would know that I'm disappointed, something that she hates. I began thinking back to everything that happened, but then I realised one thing. Did I call Snow? Oh no! I didn't, and now we are nearly back home. I dialled Snow's number into the phone and had a very quick conversation with her.

"Snow!"

"David; have you found Emma yet?"

"Yes and we're almost home, but do you think you could put a hot chocolate with cinnemon on for Emma, along with a few warm blankets? I think she's gone hyperthermic."

I bit my lip.

"David James Nolan! You waited until you were nearly home to tell me that our daughter is going hyperthermic!"

"S, Snow I forgot."

"Well one thing you won't be forgetting about is that as soon as you get home you will be going straight to our rooom! I will be making sure Emma is safe before we have our little discussion."

I hung up on her before putting my attention back on the road and realising that I was in big trouble. However, it was again broken when I heard a voice from the car.

"Look who's in trouble now?" Emma said with a cheeky impression.

"Not as much trouble as you're in, princess." I said with a smirk.

The drive was quiet for the rest of the drive and within a few minutes, we arrived home. I parked the car and before I got out, I turned my attention to my very mischevious little girl.

"Don't think this is getting you off any easier young lady." I told her sternly.

I got out and then opened the door for Emma and Killian to get out. We went inside the house and I brought Emma over to the sofa. That's when Snow came in and she wrapped Emma up in a warm blanket then gave her the Hot Chocolate that was made. That's when Snow sternly told Emma to stay and I followed her into our room before closing the door. This will no doubt be long!

"Snow, I can expl_." I started but was then cut off.

"David; don't!" she said with the same tone we often use with Emma.

"But I_."

"David, just don't."

Everything was quiet for a while but when I tried to get out I was made to really regret my decisions.

"DAVID; WHY WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT MY DAUGHTER BEING SO SICK! DO YOU NOT SEE ME AS HER PARENT ANYMORE! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT I THINK, DO YOU?"

"I, um, uh, I, eh, em."

"What did I say earlier on? That you would be working all of Emma's shifts while she's grounded?"

"Yea?" I asked, hoping she wasn't going to say what I thought she was.

"Four punishments!" she said firmly and sternly.

"Snow! You can't!" I wined.

"Yes I can, shepheard boy! Now we will continue this little chat later! **"**

I followed her out of the room and we went over to the couch. This is where I guess I will be sleeping for a while, but I'd rather not talk about this now. Luckily, Emma did stay put, so we didn't have to shout at her more.

"Emma, why did you sneak out like that? Why did you put your life in danger like that? Did you do it for attention and to make sure that your brother wouldn't get all my time? Emma Ruth; I have told you countless times that I still love you and that you're not second best just because you have to share us now!"

"Sorry mom." she said with her head down.

"I am also very disappointed in you because_." I started but then stopped.

I was looking into her eyes so that she would have to show me respect but then she gave me those puppy dog eyes again and her lip went out so I couldn't stop myself from feeling sorry for her.

"Daddy."

"Ems_."

"David, don't be so soft on her! Emma; what you did today was very wrong and although I love you, I'm going to have to punish you. However, as you are so cold now, you get to wait a while longer."

"Killian; I want you over here now." I said sternly.

…

 **Emma's POV**

Is Killian seriously getting punished because of me? Everything that happened last night was because of me and even today's incident was my idea as well! I watched as Killian got up and walked over to Dad who was taking his belt off.

"Killian?" I asked as if I were protecting him.

"It's fine Emma. I have to take this punishment." he said.

"What age are you Killian?" Dad asked.

"Twenty-nine Sheriff."

"You will be getting this because you tried to have sex with my baby girl last night and because you helped put her life at risk today."

I watched as my boyfriend was lowered over my father's lap and I lowered my head. This means that he gets hit with the belt twenty-nine times and it hurts so bad. He isn't even the one who should be getting punished for this, I am. I saw the belt rise up and then five smacks came down, then five more, then five more, then five more, then five more and then the remaining four. I could see Killian crying by the end and I put my head down in shame. That should have happened to me, not him and I feel so bad now.

"Go and stand in the corner now Killian."

I watched as Killian got up from Dad's lap and went over to the corner. This is probably going to be the part when I get punished so I looked at my parents so that I would be prepared. Unfortunately, they left me for a while longer but then I started to get board and began acting up just so I could get some attention, and that was when I found myself being asked questions that I would have to lie to.

"Are you warmer now Ems?" Dad asked me.

"Warm enough." I said even though I was still freezing. To be honest I just want to get this over with.

"I want you to get over to me Emma so that we can get this over with. You're going to be getting your grandmother's slipper and I will be the one taking out this punishment." mom said.

I quickly finished my Hot Chocolate and walked over to where mom was sitting. She must have known that I was going to give her a hassle because I was lowered over her knee without a warning. I looked up once and saw the shaddow of Grandma's slipper rise up the wall and I bit my tongue before my punishment started. I closed my eyes as the first five smacks came down, then the next five, then the next five, then the next five, then the next five and finally the last three. Grandma's slipper hurts so much.

"You can go to the corner as well young lady." Mom told me sternly.

I got up and went to stand in the corner opposite from Killian. To be honest, I would've stood in the same corner but my parents would obviously have had something to say about that. The time felt like it was going to go on forever and with the pain we were both experiencing, the wait was made a thousand times worse. Eventually, we were both allowed out of the corner, but both Killian and I stood beside each other and looked towards Mary Margaret and David.

"Do you two have anything you want to say to us?" mom asked.

"Sorry." Killian and I both said.

"Killian, you are not to see Emma until after she's grounded." my dad said.

"Come on mate!" Killian said in disbelief.

"Do you want me to use my belt on you again mate?" dad threatened.

"No, sheriff." Killian said while taking a step back.

"Emma, you are going to be getting chores which are to start helping out with your little brother. When you're not doing them you will be in your room." mom said.

Do they actually see me as a slave? How bad can things get?

"Seriously." I snapped.

"Emma Ruth; you do not snap at us! You will be going to your room right now and you will not be getting any dinner tonight. You are also going to be grounded from your phone so you won't be able to sneak out with Killian while you're being punished." mom scolded me.

I turn to Killian so that I could just get out of trouble. This is going to be so hard!

"See you later, Killian."

"See you later, Swan."

I watched as he went out and closed the door. My parents both looked at me sternly and although I wanted to test them again.

"You, go to your room, and you can take those blankets as well." mom said sternly.

I got up and carried the blankets upstairs to my room. It's probably the best for me not to test them again, but I will continue annoying them tomorrow.

* * *

Right guys! So this is part 2 of the last chapter. What do you think about Snow planning to punish Charming? I'm thinking of adding on to that idea in the next chapter so if you could comment your suggestions. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Will contain adult spanking and discipline, family fluff and an adult man getting punished. If you don't like this sort of stuff, don't read.**

 **Writer's Comment: Can I please ask that if you're thinking of reading this that you pay full attention to the warnings. I'm not lying when I say that there's stuff in this fanfic that may offend you so if you don't like adult spanking then please don't read. I am also aware that some of you are saying that Emma shouldn't get punished because she's an adult and I totally understand your views but again if you don't like what I'm writing about please don't read because it won't change and at the end of the day it's only a bit of fun. It is on this note that I would like to suggest that you only review if you like this or you are giving me new ideas.**

 **Also; to the person who wanted Ruby and Elsa to get punished, I haven't forgotten** **your idea but it will have to wait until the next chapter. Another spoiler about the next chapter is that I'm thinking about introducing Regina who will be mentioning that David let Henry drive his car but I would appreciate your ideas e.g., do you want Emma and Mary Margaret to get angry about this as well?**

 **Thanks**

* * *

It had been two hours since all the stress with the ice cave happened. Emma was stuck in her room with the only source of entertainment being her mom coming up to pester her as well as the sound of a crying baby. Why did she have to be grounded? She didn't even have her phone so it wasn't even like she was able to entertain herself. There had also been times when Emma had been scolded throughout the last two hours and that was of course because she had continuously lied about feeling warmer and was then caught out. As of now, Emma had been pacing up and down her room and ended up lying on her bed making a list of things she hated in life. Hopefully tomorrow would come around quickly so that she could annoy her parents even more.

Mary Margaret on the other hand had just given up. Not only was she having to deal with her twenty-eight year old daughter who preferred acting like a teenager, but she also had to deal with her husband who had four punishments to take. She had just came downstairs after checking Emma's temperature again and was now going to check on Neal. She was just about to sit down when she realised something. David was smiling at something that wasn't visible which meant that Snow knew exactly what that something was. Known her Charming he would be hoping that he would get away with all of this, but that was not going to happen! Before the time went forward anymore, Mary Margaret went into her and David's bedroom and brought out a few pillows and blankets before going back to David and dropping them on him and folding her arms over her chest.

"So I guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." David said with that charming smile of his.

"It won't just be for the night mister. You will be sleeping here until after Emma has been grounded enough."

"In that case can we just unground her tomorrow?" David said with that same smile.

Snow had to chuckle at that. Known Charming to think of that.

"I wasn't hard enough on Emma, made excuses for not being hard on her, didn't tell you that she was getting sick and tried to sneak out when you were talking to me." David said quietly and seriously.

"Correct! And because of that you'll be sleeping on this couch for quite some time, working Emma's shifts at the station, you will be helping Emma to look after Neal and when you are home you will not have any access to this phone."

"But Snow!" David wined much like his daughter.

"David; stop it! You're acting just like Emma!"

At that, Mary Margaret started to walk back and felt impressed that she was able to address her husband like that. However, just as she was half way across the floor she turned round to see that David had decided to follow her. All of Mary Margaret's attitude had changed now and she got the strength together to start shouting the same way as she would if she was dealing with her daughter.

"David James Nolan; stay!"

As soon as she shouted like that, David got the message and headed back to the couch and made it up with the pillow and then put the blanket over himself.

...

Tomorrow had finally come! Luckily, Emma had warmed up but she couldn't bring herself to move her legs. She had heard her father leave this morning but wondered why he was leaving because she had been told that she had to work today on her own. Emma didn't want to worry about this too much because she had realised why her parents had worried so much about her last night, but of course she wouldn't apologise for that. She waited and waited for someone to come up but no-one came. This must be what it's like to be the older child. Of course no-one would worry about her since she could obviously take care of herself. Another half hour passed and Emma had started to feel even more alone before her mom came in with Neal. As they came over, Emma turned round so that she wouldn't be looking at either them and scoffed as she pouted angrily into the bed.

"Emma." Mary Margaret said in a soft and motherly tone. "Emma, please look at me."

Emma groaned into her bed and secretly rolled her eyes although her mother didn't see it.

"Emma; don't ignore me sweetheart. You know I still love you right."

Emma gave the same reaction to that but ignored her mother even more after that.

"Come on, Em." Mary Margaret said while stroking the back of her daughter's hair.

In reply to this offer, Emma used her right arm to hit her mother's arm away and growled at her brother in the process.

"Emma; you do not do that young lady!" Mary Margaret scolded.

"Just get that thing away from me!" Emma yelled.

"Emma; we do not talk about your brother like that!"

"Try to stop me!" Emma said in a smart tone.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret warned.

"Why can't you just shut up mom!"

"Emma Ruth Swan; get off this bed, lean over it and you can stay there until I'm finished with you!"

Emma knew exactly what that meant with all that had happened over the past few days. She knew how to break the boundaries but wasn't sure if she wanted to take all of this punishment. Her mother had started to give her a look which was one that emma knew all too well. Before anything could get worse, Emma got up and did exactly as she had been told. Yes; she had probably broken her mother's limit of patients but she wasn't going to give up that fight.

"Emma; have you ever got the belt before?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma thought back to all the foster homes she had been in but couldn't remember getting punished with the belt in any of them. The most extreme punishment she had went through was a spanking with the strap but she knew that her parents would never do that. Thinking back to the question Emma shook her head and waited for the first smack to come down.

"We're only going to do ten of these in that case." Mary Margaret said before using the belt on Emma twice with a force that would get the message through.

"M-mom j, j, just s, s-top." Emma cried.

"Not so fast young lady." Mary Margaret said before using the belt five more times.

"P. pl. please mo, mom-my."

"Only three more baby." Mary Margaret said before laying down the final three. After she had finished the spanking, the sound of Emma crying could be heard and Mary Margaret couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she watched her grown up baby get up.

"Shh, it's all over, shh."

"I'm s, sorry." Emma cried.

"It's all forgiven. You do know I love you right?"

"Yea." Emma said quietly before pausing. "This is all you do to me now."

"Do you like it?"

"N, no."

"Then at least you've learnt something now."

This conversation went on for a few minutes and by the end of it everything was calmer.

"Sorry again." Emma said a bit clearer.

"That's ok, but Emma; I want you to stay here until lunchtime and then you can come back up here until your dad comes home."

"When's he going to come home?"

"Probably around four."

"So I'm in prison until then?"

"Afraid so. I love you Emma."

"Love you to mom." Emma said as her mom and baby brother left the room.

...

It was finally lunch time! Finally the time when Emma was allowed out of her room. The only thing was that her mom would no doubt be asking her loads of questions and honestly, she could just not be bothered with answering. There was one good thing though. The coldness off the ice from the ice cave last night had now got off Emma's body and she was able to feel her feet and legs so there wouldn't have to be loads of questions, would there.

Once Mary Margaret knocked on her daughter's bedroom door showing that she had permission to leave, Emma got up and when outside, walked over to the table. Overall, she felt like she had learnt from her punishment earlier, but her attitude hadn't changed much because she still felt a large amount of jealousy towards Neal. Just as she was getting use to her parents he grabbed them away from her and she was just waiting for that time when she would be asked to leave.

At the table Emma had refused to do what she was told and was now trying to make her mother lose complete control of what this time was meant to be. That was until Emma began to rudely answer Mary Margaret when she was questioned about her leg and whether or not she was warm enough and Mary Margaret had just given up on all the patience she did have.

"Emma; stop this right now!" Mary Margaret said sternly.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Emma; do not test me! Do you want me to phone your father?"

"Well no!"

"Emma Ruth Swan; I do not like this attitude!"

"Geez. Just chill mom!"

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady!"

"Whatever! Just fuck off!"

"Emma Ruth Swan; go to your room until you think about this and are ready to apologise!

Emma got up and began walking over to her room but hurt Neal on her way past. Hopefully her mom hadn't seen that or couldn't hear Neal crying so she began to walk on but soon felt a harsh grip around her arm. This harsh grip then made her feel like she was moving and she only stopped moving when her head was facing a corner. Unfortunately Emma turned round from the wall to see who it was and when she saw her mom looking more than angry she took a few steps back.

"You can stand in this corner and you are only getting out when I say you can!"

At that, Emma turned around to face the corner again and stayed there without causing any more distractions. When would she start accepting that Neal wasn't going to go anywhere? When would she realise that breaking the rules doesn't get you anything but consequences? When would she realise that this wasn't a good life for Henry to have if his birth mother was getting punished every time she got into trouble? Emma tried to come up with excuses for all of these questions while the following twenty-eight minutes passed but she couldn't come up with anything.

Eventually after all those twenty-eight minutes had passed Mary Margaret called Emma back over.

"I know you haven't thought about this to the extent I would hope you had, and as a consequence of that I want you to go to your room until your father comes home and we will see if you can apologise to him. Now get upstairs please." Mary Margaret said.

Emma listened to this order and went upstairs to her room where she would stay for the next few hours.

...

David arrived home around 4:00pm and instantly looked overjoyed to see his family. He then pulled his wife into a hug and kissed her before taking Neal and flying him around his head. It was then when Emma came down and stood just behind her mother so that she could escape being shouted at for quite some time. Nevertheless, after David had handed Neal over to Mary Margaret he went over to Emma and narrowed his eyes on her before getting as stern looking as possible.

"Is there anything you want to tell me young lady?"

As soon as she heard that question Emma took a few steps back and put her head down in shame as she felt so bad about disappointing her dad.

"Emma; do you want to tell your dad what all you did today?"

Emma took a step away and then tried to run but decided against it before hand. She'd be better opening up about it now than waiting till later.

"I ignored and disrespected mom and hurt Neal earlier." Emma mumbled with her head still down but her dad knew exactly what she said.

"Were you punished for it?" David asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sorry for it?"

"No."

"Then in that case you can go to your room and stay there until you are sure you are ready to apologise."

"How long am I going to stay in my room now? I guess it will be for a life time!" Emma snapped.

"For as long as you behave this way. Now get up there now or I will be following you up there!" David yelled and as soon as he did Emma ran up to her room.

"How come she listens to you more than she does to me?" Mary Margaret asked while turning towards her husband.

"I think it is because she knows she would disappoint me."

...

Three hours had passed by the time Emma came down from her room again. She was most definite she had learnt something this time because her dad was not a man to be tested and this was why she knew that she would have to be sincere. When Emma arrived at where her parents were sitting she saw that they were watching tv and her mom was feeding Neal. Looking closer, she felt so bad about the fact that she would have to break the silence and so she stayed quiet until her dad looked up at her.

"Emma, do you have something you want to say to your mother?" David asked.

"I'm sorry I ignored and disrespected you and hurt Neal," Emma said while she turned to her mom and then turned to her dad. "And I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"Come here." David said and once Emma was over to him he hugged her tightly. "Love you baby girl."

"I love you too Dad."

After David had finished hugging his daughter, Emma went over to the couch that her mom was sitting on and lay stomach down on it. It took a while longer for Mary Margaret to finish with Neal but as soon as she was done she put him back into the rocker they had before reaching over and stroking Emma's hair again and humming a soft song out. Hopefully the next day wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
